It's Been Too Long
by Kiwi-San
Summary: I haven't seen my two best friends for two years now. We all went our separate ways. A year after I graduated from Hogwarts, something I never expected happened. He came up to me when I was in Flourish and Blotts one afternoon.
1. Introduction

Disclamer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or JK Rowling's other characters!

I haven't seen my two best friends for two years now. We all went our separate ways. A year after I graduated from Hogwarts, something I never expected happened. He came up to me when I was in Flourish and Blotts one afternoon. I saw Him come up to me and I walked away. I went to the next isle and pulled out a book, He pulled out the one behind it and smiled. His smile was so sexy. I shook my head and put the book back and walked away, even though I had feelings for Him.

I went back home to the one I loved and thought he loved me back, but I was wrong; very wrong. He was a muggle, so he didn't understand much of my life. Of course, I never told him what I was. His parents were killed by death-eaters, so he hated wizards, but because of my love for him, I couldn't tell.

I walked into the kitchen and saw John, my boyfriend, looking at me with eyes that looked like he was going to hurt me. I became scared. Then, I saw the reason why he was so angry. He had found one of my spell books. His hand went up and he slapped me across my face, making me fall down. As I looked up, he turned around and went to grab a knife. I got to my feet before he turned around. I ran as fast as I could out of the house and down the street. I could hear him start his truck as I reached the corner. I ran down the street behind mine. I don't know what made me go to the third house, but I'm glad I did. I was crying real hard as I pounded on the door. "Help me! Please! Let me in! Please!" I cried as I pounded on the door with my fist. The door opened and I ran inside, without thinking, I pulled out my wand and locked the door. I didn't even see whose house I was in. I went to the window and peeked through the window, he was turning onto this street. 'He must have seen me run onto this street,' I thought. He got out of his truck and walk up to the first house. I closed the window and turned around. I gasped. I was in His house. I was shaking all over, crying, and sweating from sprinting all the way over here. I closed my eyes and rubbed my arms to try and get rid of the goose bumps. I opened my eyes and he was standing in front of me. I looked up into his blue eyes. Beautiful blue eyes filled with concern and worry. I looked down. He lifted my chin and looked into my cinnamon brown eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I hugged him around the neck and cried into his chest. I felt so right there, so safe. I didn't want to let go.

He let go of me. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked as he moved a wavy, silky brown strand out of my face.

"M-my boyfriend wants to kill me," I cried.

"What for?" He asked.

"Because of what I am, a witch. He hates our kind," I cried.

A loud pound came from the door. I almost screamed, but stopped myself. He ushered me into the kitchen and left. I heard the door open. I looked at my arm. Oh no! My bracelet was gone. I heard John ask if He knew where I was. He said no. I peeked through the door. John held up my bracelet. "You lie," he said. His eyes flickered to a floating lamp and to His wand on the table. John pulled out the knife from his back pocket and slashed Him in the arm. John then punched him in the face. He fell to the floor. He grabbed his wand and shouted a spell. John flew back and his head hit the cement, knocking him out. I ran out of the kitchen.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry," I said.

"I'm fine. It's nothing," He said. I muttered a healing charm on his cut. It magically healed. "Nice."

"I'm training to be a Healer at St. Mungo's," I said. I helped Him to His feet. The next thing I knew it, I was kissing Him. It was nice and gentle. It felt like everything around us was gone and if felt like we were riding the clouds. It was wonderful...

A/N: OMG! I love this chappie! It's a little confusing, but it will make sense in the next chapter. It's the first time I used "I" in a story. I hope you like it so far! ((There I fixed all the "my"s to "me"s)) Well, this chapter is supposed to be like this for people who think and switching povs too much. She's writing in a journal.


	2. Out and About

That was a year ago. That was when I didn't have to be something I wasn't. That was when I met the love of my life. That was when I fell in love with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione Granger

Harry sat in the Leaky Cauldron, drinking tea and reading the Daily Prophet. He really missed Ron and Hermione. He got up, folded the paper, put it in his pocket, and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, and into Diagon Alley. Two long years and no sign or letter or anything from them. 'Maybe they're just busy,' he would think to himself. Of course, he was busy too. Even more famous for defeating Voldemort in his 7th year and he was training to be an Auror. He was on break for summer. He sat outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, eating a sundae, and watching people as they walked by. He saw a couple people he knew from Hogwarts: Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigin, Lavender Brown, and Draco Malfoy, hand-in-hand with a pretty brunette. Harry finished his sundae. He got up to leave; he saw Draco and that girl one last time. He walked about two feet, when he turned around and looked at Draco's girl again. That was Hermione! With Draco!

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted over the crowd.

Hermione stopped walking when her name was shouted. "That sound like..." she scanned the crowd. "HARRY!"

"Potter?" Draco muttered to himself. Hermione let go of his hand and ran to Harry. She hugged him tightly.

"It's been too long," said Hermione.

"I know," said Harry.

"How are you?" asked Hermione.

"Good, I'm just on vacation," said Harry.

"What do you do?" asked Hermione.

"I'm training to be an Auror," said Harry. "What about you?"

"I'm a Healer at St. Mungo's," said Hermione. Draco cleared his throat.

"Malfoy," said Harry.

"Potter," said Draco. "Come on Hermione," he grabbed her hand, knowing that Harry had no idea about them, "let's go get some ice cream."

"Don't touch her like that," snapped Harry. Draco smirked.

"You haven't told him about us yet?" asked Draco.

"Us? You and him are a-a couple? Geez Hermione, you could have picked someone better," said Harry.

"Harry, come on, that's not fair," said Hermione. "Yes, we are going out. It's a long story."

"People change when their parents are dead, Potter," said Draco.

"You know how Lucius was," said Hermione.

"He don't know half of what my father was like," said Draco.

"HARRY! HERMIONE!" someone had shouted from the crowd.

Hermione and Harry looked around and saw a tall redheaded guy. "RON!" they both shouted. Ron came up and hugged them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"Just out and about is all," said Ron. "Wow. How long has it been?"

"Two years," said Hermione.

"But if feels like is has been 100," said Harry. They all nodded.

"Ron, I have something to tell you," said Hermione.

"What?" asked Ron.

Hermione went over to Draco and put a hand on his chest. He put an arm around her waist. "Draco and I have been going out for about a year now." Ron's jaw dropped.

"But Hermione, he called you names, made your life at Hogwarts horrible," said Ron.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "And I regretted saying it everytime."

"Ron, look, if it wasn't for Draco, I probably wouldn't be here right now," said Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"My ex-boyfriend was going to kill me because he found out I was a witch, so I ran. I don't know how or why, but I ran to Draco's house. I don't know it was his house at the time. Draco knocked out John, my ex, and called the muggle police," said Hermione. "I don't know, but I guess we both had and have feelings for each other." She smiled at Draco who smiled back. "Ron, you should be happy for me. I'm happy with Draco."

He sighed. "Whatever make you happy, I'm with you 'til the end of time," Ron muttered. "You know that." He looked at the ground. They next thing he knew, Hermione was hugging him.

"You have to trust me this time. I know it's hard, but I really like Draco," Hermione whispered to Ron while she hugged him. He nodded. Hermione let go.

"So, Ron, what are you doing for a living?" asked Harry.

"Right now, I'm helping Fred and George with their joke shop. I'm also in the middle of becoming a worker in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. My dad convinced the Minister of Magic to pay more money to that area. He agreed," said Ron. "What about you two?"

"I'm training to be an Auror," said Harry.

"And I'm training to be a Healer at St. Mungo's," said Hermione.

"Wow," said Ron.

"Hermione," Draco said about an hour later. "I'm going to go home."

"Oh, ok, goodnight then," said Hermione. She got up and kissed him goodnight. Both Harry and Ron had to restrain themselves from attacking Draco. About an hour later, Hermione looked at her watch. It was 3:00pm. "Oh, is that the time? I really must be going, Healer training. Uh, here's my address," she scribbled her address on two spare pieces of paper, "come over or send me a letter anytime. Bye." She apparated to St. Mungo's.

A/N: Well, heres chapter 2! I hope you like it!


	3. Nightmares and Portkeys

"Harry Potter. So, we met one last time before you die," said Voldemort.

"I'm not going to die tonight Voldemort," said Harry.

"No, Harry, you will die just like you mudblood mother and your father. Arrogant. Thought he could block Avada," said Voldemort.

"I won't die tonight Voldemort. You only know half of it," said Harry, his anger rising.

"Half of what? The prophecy? I know all of it," hissed Voldemort.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will make him as his equal-" said Harry.

"Yes, yes, I know that," said Voldemort.

Harry smirked and continued, ignoring Voldemort, "-But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." Voldemort's eyes widen. He glared at Lucius Malfoy, who gulped. "So, I will not be dying tonight, Voldemort."

Voldemort looked at him. Then he charged at Harry with Salazar Slytherin's sword. Harry unsheathed Godric Gryffindor's sword and blocked the attack. Their swords crossed and the were inches from each other. "Give up Voldemort. It was destined that I live," said Harry. That was when he noticed his scar was throbbing in pain...just in pain a little, but he ignored it.

"I will not lose to a child!" hissed Voldemort. He pushed away.

"It doesn't matter. I can be an old man and you'll still lose," smirked Harry. Voldemort charged again, this time, Harry was too slow, but Voldemort missed and got Harry in the arm instead of his heart. They attacked, blocked, and got each other a more time. The bad thing was, was that Harry was losing. Voldemort was much faster than he was. He used his sword to hold himself up.

"You see Harry? You will not win tonight, but lose and die," said Voldemort. He turned around. "World! I am you new mas-" Harry has his last chance to kill Voldemort now. When he turned around, Harry, as quietly and quickly as he could, charged and stabbed him.

"Never turn your back on your enemy," said Harry. Voldemort dropped his sword and turned around, punched Harry and then dropped dead. Harry passed out.

Harry shot up right in his bed; which made him fall on the ground because he was all tangled in his sheets. He was sweating from head to toe. Headwig woke up when Harry hit the floor. She hooted, turned around, and went back to sleep.

"Haven't dreamt about that night for awhile," Harry muttered to himself. He opened his window and leaned out, letting the wind hit his face. He went down to the kitchen and looked at the clock: 9:00am. He picked up a cup and had an odd sensation is his naval. His cup was a portkey. He landed on his feet in a graveyard. He looked around. "I've been here before," thought Harry.

"Harry Potter: said a cold voice from behind him. He turned around and gasped. His scar started to burn. Then he looked up for some reason and a metal soup can was flying towards him and he caught it. He was sent back to his kitchen.

"Oh my God! No way!" said Harry, and with a crack, he was gone.

A/N: Well, finally! Heres the 3rd chapter! I hope you love my little twist that will be explained more in chapter four! XD Well, it started in chapter 3, but i decided to put it in chapter four, so maybe tomorrow, you'll get chapter four! I'm so glad you all love my story! ..


	4. He's Not Dead

A/N: I hope you love this chappie! It explains the twist better! hehehe! But it also has some sad news, and something that you'd never expect Draco would say! hehe I hope you like it! .

"Ron!" Harry yelled as he pounded on Ron's apartment door. Ron opened it.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ron.

"Voldemort," said Harry.

"What?" asked Ron, obviously confused.

"I didn't kill him three years ago! He?s still alive? said Harry.

"And how do you know this?" asked Ron.

"He made me cup into a portkey. I was sent to the same graveyard I went to during the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I saw him, then an old soup can was thrown at me and I was sent back to my kitchen," said Harry.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming Harry?" asked Ron.

"Ron! If I was dreaming, I wouldn't be over here telling you!" said Harry. "Come on, we have to tell Hermione."

"Ok, let?s go," said Ron. They both left with a crack.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he pounded on her door. She opened it.

"What's wrong Harry? Come in." She sat down on the couch. "What's up?"

"Voldemort," said Harry.

On hearing that name, Draco came out of the kitchen. "What about him?" Draco asked as he sat down.

Ron and Harry looked at Draco in surprise. They weren't expecting him to be over. Harry shook his head. "He's back," said Harry. Draco snorted.

"You killed him, we were all there," said Draco.

"It wasn't him. I don't know how, but it wasn't Voldemort," said Harry.

"How do you know this?" asked Draco.

"My cup was a portkey. It sent me to the graveyard I went to during the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I saw him, but only for a second, because my scar burned. I'm surprised I caught the soup can when it was thrown at me. It was a portkey back to my house," explained Harry.

Draco snorted again. "Yeah, sure potter, we believe you.?

"I'm not making this up! Why would I come over so early and lie to you?" asked Harry, anger rising.

"He has a point Draco, and why would he lie about something like this," asked Hermione.

"Fine, whatever," said Draco.

"But what do you reckon we do?" asked Ron.

"What about telling Dumbledore?" asked Draco.

"He died like a month after we graduated," said Hermione. "It was all over the Daily Prophet. I'm surprised you didn't know."

"Oh, I knew, but it's just weird without him, you know? I mean when something's wrong you guys turn to Dumbledore. Now that he's not here, we have to do this on our own," said Draco.

Harry and Ron looked at him, mouths hanging open. They blinked a couple times. Draco looked at them and shrugged. "I always liked Dumbledore, but if a Slytherin even knew that, they might have hexed me, or worse, they might have told my father."

"We can't do anything right now," said Hermione.

"We just have to keep our guards up, all of us," said Harry.

"Why me?" asked Draco.

"Because you father was high up there with him. He'll find out that you're going out with a muggle born," said Harry.

"Oh, that's right," said Draco. "Are you looking after me now too?"

"No! I just don't want to see Hermione's heart shattered," said Harry. Hermione blushed a little.

A/N: I'm glad you all like this chapter! I can't wait until I get the 5th one up! Another unpected thing will happen! But its soooooooooooo funny .


	5. The Daily Prophet AGAIN!

Harry went up to the Minister of Magic the following Monday and started to tell him what happened. Fudge laughed at him and told him to go back to training with the Aurors and left. What Harry didn't know, was that a certain unregistered Animagus was hiding in another corridor with her green quill whizzing across her parchment.

A few days later, Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Harry were having breakfast when an owl dropped the Daily Prophet on their table. Hermione put a Knut in the pouch and opened the paper. She gasped five minutes later.

"What's the matter?" asked Ron.

"It's nothing," said Hermione, but her expression told them that she was lying. She was really angry.

"What's up?" asked Harry. "What's in there?"

Ron grabbed the paper away from her and scanned it for whatever was making her mad. He found it, read it, and gave it to Harry. Ron's ears steadily got redder and redder. Harry read it aloud.

"And We Thought We Heard Enough Cock-and-Bull Stories

And you tought we heard enough from Harry Potter, writes Rita Skeeter. Everyone knows that Harry Potter killed Voldemort two or so years ago, but wait until he said now. Now he says that he didn't kill Voldemort! A couple days ago, he supposedly was sent to the graveyard where he fought Voldemort the first time. He says he got there because one of his cups was a portkey. He saw Voldemort and a can was thrown at him, sending him back to his house!  
Harry Potter is nothing but an attention seeking man, who makes up stories to be even more famous!"

Harry looked up and laughed. "Well, my so called 'cock-and-bull' stories were true last time. No one's going to believe her, because everything I said turned out to be true." He folded up the paper and gave it back to Hermione. "She just wants to be a big hit again is all. Nothing to be angry about."

"I know," said Hermione. Then an evil grin crept up her face. Everyone looked at her oddly. "I told her not to write anything bad about Harry. I warned her."

Harry and Ron laughed. "Are you going to turn her in now?" asked Ron.

"Of course, an unregistered Animagus is illegal," said Hermione. "Tomorrow I'll leave earlier than usual and find her."

"How do you plan on turning her in after you find her?" asked Draco.

Hermione's face fell. "I'll think of something."

A/N: Hey heres chapter 5! hehehehe I hope you like it... Rita Skeeter is kinda stupid, but oh well, thats who she is. i'm glad you all like it! oh no, i just realized something i jsut read on a harry potter site! crap... but you have to wait until the next chapter to find out what makes things suck... but i'll work around that, no problem


	6. Rita Skeeter

The next morning, Hermione went down to the Ministry of Magic to look for Rita Skeeter. She bumped into Fudge along the way.

"Excuse me, Minister, but do you know where Rita Skeeter is?" asked Hermione.

"She's...er... right there," Fudge nodded, looking at Rita, who had just came in. She looked at Hermione and turned around. Hermione grabbed her arms and dragged her into the broom closet.

"I thought I told you no more crap about Harry," said Hermione.

"You remembered that?" asked Rita.

"Of course I remembered that," said Hermione.

"Well, whatever," she made for the door, but Hermione stopped her.

"Well, guess what. Everything Harry said a couple years about Voldemort was true. So, this won't work. Not this time," said Hermione.

"You saw him kill Voldemort! You were there!" said Rita.

"There is a potion called the Bolyjuice Potion," said Hermione.

"And...?" asked Rita.

"It works the same way the Polyjuice Potion, but with one little difference," said Hermione.

"And that is?" asked Rita.

"You're that person for a week. It's a newer potion," said Hermione.

"So, that's what happened that night it is?" asked Rita in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes, I think that's exactly what happened," said Hermione. "The maker of the potion in unknown because I think Voldemort didn't want his name everywhere because then everyone would know what happened."

"Too bad you have no facts to prove your theory," smirked Rita.

"I won't need them when Voldemort comes back," said Hermione.

"You don't even know if Voldemort did make the potion," said Rita.

"It makes perfect sense," said Hermione.

"There's just one hole in your story," said Rita. "Where did you find the potion at?"

Hermione pulled out a book from her bag. "This is a new Dark Arts book, Draco Malfoy gave this to me this morning." She opened it to a page that was bookmarked. "This is kind of a new potion. It's the same thing as the Polyjuice Potion, but everything is doubled. To make it stronger."

Rita grabbed the book away from her and scanned the potion. "If there's no known maker, then how do you know Voldemort made it or not?"

Hermione gave an impatient sigh. "Haven't you been listening? It turns you into another person for a week! Now, you're coming with me to the Minister."

"Why?" asked Rita.

"Because you printed lies about Harry again," said Hermione.

"Sorry to say, Miss Perfect, but our one year agreement is long over," said Rita.

Hermione gaped at her. "W-what?"

Rita smirked. "It was only for one year."

"Well, I don't care, you're still coming with me," said Hermione.

"I'm not," Rita transformed into a beetle. Exactly what Hermione was waiting for. She picked up a jar she had out there with an Unbreakable Charm on it earlier. She caught Rita and closed the lid. She smiled at the angry buzzing beetle.

Hermione walked to the Minister's office and knocked. "Come in."

"Minister? I have something you'll want to see," said Hermione as she walked in.

"Yes?" Fudge asked looking up from his papers.

"This is Rita Skeeter," Hermione held the jar up.

"Rita Skeeter?" He got up and walked over to her. He took off the lid. The beetle flew out. He took out his wand and muttered a spell. The beetle became Rita Skeeter. "Well, what do you have to say?"

"I was coming to get registered today," said Rita.

"Well, thank you Miss Granger. I'll take it from here," said Fudge.

"Your welcome Minister," Hermione smiled at Rita and walked out of his office.

A/N: Well, heres the sixth chapter. I hope you like my Potion i made up. Not very creative, but hey, it works :-D I hope you like the story so far. Its really good in my opinion XD HAHAHAHA! die Rita Skeeter! Don't ever mess with Hermione Granger! lol


	7. Kidnapped!

The next afternoon, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and to Harry's and Ron's displeasure, Draco...again, met at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Hermione took out the Dark Arts potion book and opened it to the Bolyjuice Potion and pushed it towards Harry. "I think Voldemort and another death-eater took this potion. I don't really know why though."

Harry read through the potion before saying anything. "Hermione, this potion is exactly like the Polyjuice Potion. But everything's doubled." Hermione nodded. "You know, come to think of it, my scar didn't hurt as bad as it did in the graveyard or at the Department of Mysteries." He fell silent and stared at his ice cream. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other. Draco looked at all three of them, confused.

"Yes, then we know it couldn't have been Voldemort," said Ron a couple minutes later. Harry looked up.

"Yes, but we don't know where he is," said Harry.

"I thought you said he was at that graveyard," said Draco.

"Yeah, but I don't know where that is," said Harry.

"Oh," said Draco.

Harry walked into a familiar house. He looked in all the doors until he came to a bedroom.

The girl woke up at the sound of the door squeaking. "Voldemort." The girl breathed. Harry knew her. Hermione Granger. She screamed. A high, cold voice empty of any human kindness, came from Harry's own mouth. "Shut up you silly mudblood." Harry saw a long fingered white hand clutching a wand rise on the end of his own arm... "Crucio!"

Hermione let out a scream of pain. Harry laughed. He raised his wand and the cruse lifted. "Tell me where Harry Potter is."

"You'll have to kill me," whispered Hermione.

"I will later," said Harry in the cold, but now bored voice, "but, right now, you'll come with me. You know too much already." Harry made his way toward her, her grabbed her and she screamed. He muttered a spell that knocked her out.

Someone yelled when Voldemort apparated with Hermione's limp body; somebody fell off his bed. Harry hit the ground and awoke, still yelling, his scar of fire, as Hedwig hooted.

He left with a crack in Hermione's house. He ran straight to her room. She wasn't there. There was a sign of a struggle. He apparated to Ron's house. It was 3:00am, but Harry didn't care.

"RON: bellowed Harry.

Ron came opened the door, looking harassed and scared out of his mind. "What's the matter Harry?" He looked at his clock and groaned.

"Hermione! She's gone!" said Harry.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Voldemort took her!" said Harry.

"You dreamt it, didn't you?" asked Ron.

"Yes! I was just at her house, she's gone!" said Harry.

"Did you see where he took her?" asked Ron.

"No, but we need to tell Malfoy," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because," he took a deep breath, not wanting to say what he was going to say, but he had to, "she loves him and he loves her."

"You're right, come on," said Ron.

"Besides, his father was a death-eater, maybe Malfoy can tell us something," said Harry. Ron nodded and they apparated to Draco's house.

"DRACO!" bellowed Harry and Ron.

There was stomping to the door. The door unlocked and forcefully pulled open. "Potter! Weasley! What the bloodly hell are you doing here at three o' clock in the morning!"

Harry and Ron pushed themselves inside. "Hermione's gone!" said Harry.

Draco rounded on Harry. "What do you mean she's gone!"

"Voldemort kidnapped her!" said Ron. Draco rounded on Ron.

"I saw him. I just went to her house. She's not there!" said Harry. Draco rounded back on him.

"How do you know Voldemort took her?" said Draco, his voice trembling slightly.

"I had a vision, but we're wasting time! Who knows what he can do," said Harry.

"We came to ask you if you know where Voldemort could be hiding," said Ron.

Draco looked at him. "Hiding?" he muttered... Then it clicked. "The Riddle House."

"Where's that?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. I was too young to go to the meetings...thank God," said Draco.

"We'll have to ask the Order," said Harry.

Ron looked at him and pulled him out of earshot of Draco. "Are you crazy?" he asked through clenched teeth. "He can't go there. He's a Malfoy."

"I don't care. Hermione is in trouble. We have to help her no matter what it takes," said Harry.

"Fine. I'll go and see if there's anyone there or up. I'll ask them if it's alright. You'll tell them what happened if it's an ok," sad Ron. Harry nodded. Ron apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry had told the Order about Voldemort the day after he found out.

"Lupin! Moody! Tonks! Someone!" Ron yelled when he stepped into the house. There was no screaming mum this time. It had finally been removed and destroyed. Ron ran up the stairs, still yelling. Lupin came out of his room, clutching his chest.

"What are you yelling about at 3:30 in the morning?" asked Lupin.

"I need to asked you something very important," said Ron.

"What?" asked Lupin.

"Can Harry and I bring Draco Malfoy here?" asked Ron.

"A Malfoy?" asked Moody from behind Ron.

"He's ok. He's going out with Hermione! It's important. We'll explain everything later," said Ron.

"Fine, bring him over," growled Moody. Ron ran outside because you can't apparate or disapparate to and from the house anymore.

Ron apparated with a loud crack near Harry, "Come on, he can come."

"Where and what is this Order?" asked Draco.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place, we'll explain everything later," said Harry. They all left with a crack.

They ran into the house. Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt were all waiting in the kitchen. They must have been told. Harry ran into the house and stopped. All the memories of Sirius came flooding over him like a movie.

"Harry! Come on!" said Ron.

"Right," said Harry, walking into the kitchen.

"What's up?" asked Tonks. Her hair was long blonde with electric blue tips.

"Hermione's been kidnapped," said Harry.

"By who?" asked Mrs. Weasley, obviously worried.

"Voldemort," said Harry.

"Oh no!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"She's not dead yet," said Harry. "I would know it or not."

"Why is Malfoy here then?" growled Moody.

"Because I know where Voldemort is hiding and I love her," said Draco. Everyone gaped at him.

"Well, where is it boy?" growled Moody.

"The Riddle House. It's just that I don't know how to get there," said Draco.

"I know where that is," said Kingsley Shacklebolt. "I went to it when there was a murder there years ago."

Harry gasped. "I know where that is! I was Voldemort in my dream during the murder. That was before I knew Voldemort could use me! It's-it's the house seen at the graveyard! It has to be!"

"Dumbldore told me how to make a portkey that leads to that graveyard. I know he found out just before he died," growled Moody. He pulled out a long, old belt from his cloak and muttered "Portus". It glowed blue and returned to its original brown color.

Everyone touched a part of the belt. "Ok... one... two... three." The familiar sensation came back to Harry for the third time that month. Under his cloak, hung Godric Gryffindor's sword. Draco's eye caught the gleam of the ruby before they were sent to The Riddle House...

A/N: .Well, heres the 7th chapter! I hope you like it! I can't wait to start the 8th chapter. It's going to be so good! I hope when i'm done, this story will be my best story so far . Please R&R. Holy Moly, the 8th chapter is coming out really good! .


	8. The Riddle House

They all landed with a soft thud on the ground. Harry fell on his hands and knees in front of Voldemort's father's tombstone. He read it and gulped. He got up and everyone started to walk towards the Riddle House.

"Potter," Draco muttered as he pulled Harry's cloak away to reveal the sword. Draco looked at it questionably.

Harry pulled his cloak back over it. "It's the only way. I can't use magic," He muttered.

"Why not?" muttered Draco.

"Our wands hold phoenix feathers from the same bird. Our wands are brothers," muttered Harry.

"Ok?" muttered Draco. "You still have your wand, right?"

"Yes," muttered Harry.

Moody turned to look at them all when they reached the house. "This place is most likely to be filled with death-eaters, so never let your guard down. Also, it's very old, so watch your step." He turned for the front door.

"Wait, there's another secret way in," muttered Harry. Harry went around the back and pulled away some vines that revealed a door. It was unlocked. The house was pitch-black when Harry opened the door. He muttered "lumos" and stepped in and saw a figure walk by. Harry whispered as silently as he could "stupefy". The spell hit the figure in the back. He gave a cry. Lots of death-eaters came to help.

Before Harry knew it, everyone was splitting up. He was running up the stairs with Draco and Ron following him. He was also hexing every death-eater they came across.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" whispered Ron.

"I think. I mean, Voldemort was up in the attic last time," whispered Harry.

"I just hope Hermione's still alive," whispered Draco.

"She is," whispered Harry.

"How do you know?" whispered Draco.

"No time to explain right now," whispered Harry. "Stupefy." The death-eater fell to the floor. The floor creaked threateningly as Harry put his foot down. They all stopped walking. "Be careful," whispered Harry He lifted his foot and set it down in front of him. It creaked again. He set it back down beside his other foot. "I don't think we'll be able to move without it snapping." Ron shifted his weight and the floor gave in. Harry and Draco grabbed lamps on the wall before falling. Ron fell and landed with a loud thud. They heard a death-eater yell, "stupefy".

"Ron!" Harry shouted.

"It's ok Harry! Go and get Hermione!" it was Lupin.

"And how do we do that?" Draco asked Harry. "There's no floor."

"It's a good thing we're wizards then isn't it?" Harry let go of the lamp, stilling hanging on with one hand, and took out his wand. "You might want to pull up you're legs." They both did. Harry pointed to where the floor would be and muttered, "Reparo." He carefully let go of the lamp. The floor didn't creak. "Come on." They walked on.

"Wait," Draco held out an arm to stop Harry.

"What?" asked Harry.

Draco points his wand at the walls "Devil's Snare." He muttered "lumos" The Devil's Snare on one wall shriveled up and died. Draco muttered the same spell on the other wall.

"He must of known we were coming," muttered Draco.

"Yep," muttered Harry. "Good thing we're not stupid." Draco nodded.

"So, Potter is and always will be here to save the day," someone hissed from behind them.

Harry turned around, but saw no one. "Did you here that?" he asked Draco.

"Um, hear what?" asked Draco.

"Of course, you don't know Parsletongue. It's Nagini," said Harry.

"Who?" asked Draco.

"Voldemort's snake," said Harry. "And she's right here." He unsheathed his sword and brought in down two feet from Draco.

Draco muttered, "lumos" and pointed his wand at Harry. "You were right. Come on then."

Harry nodded and pulled the sword out of the snake's head and carried on.

A/N: Well, here's chapter 8! I hope you all like it. . Crap, heh, i just realized that all i have of chapter 9 should go in this chapter, so the next chapter will be called The Riddle House continued...lol its almost done! hehehehe


	9. The Riddle House Part 2

Draco and Harry came up to the last staircase. "Do you think it odd that we haven't see any death-eaters since the floor snapped?" asked Harry.

"Yes, there's a trap somewhere near," said Draco. "And it's probably these stairs. You don't think there's another way up do you?"

"I don't think so. And even if there was, there's probably traps everywhere anyway," said Harry. "Let's just use the stairs." He set two feet on the first step, nothing happened. "Come on."

"Um, Draco," said Harry about halfway up.

"What?" asked Draco.

"Grab onto something," said Harry. They stairs creaked; he grabbed on another wall lamp.

"Why?" asked Draco as he grabbed a lamp. The stairs weren't stairs anymore.

"The stairs are no long stairs, but a slide," said Harry.

"Now what do we do?" asked Draco.

"Um, I don't know," said Harry. "Hey Draco." He asked a few minutes later.

"What?" asked Draco.

"Do you think you can reach the next lamp on the wall?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," said Draco.

"Well, try. It might be the only way to go up," said Harry.

"Alright," said Draco. He stretched out his free arm, but couldn't reach. "I can't reach it."

"Shit," said Harry. "Neither can I."

Draco looked around. "There has to be a way to get through this."

Harry patted around his wall. "Hey there's a crease here, it kinda feels like a hidden door. Come here."

"And how will I do that?" asked Draco.

"You grab my hand," said Harry. He held out his hand for Draco, who took it. "Just grab hold of me. I need this hand."

"How about your shoulders," said Draco.

"Yeah, whatever," said Harry. He grunted and was pulled back a little when Draco grabbed his shoulders. "Draco, this isn't working."

"What?" asked Draco.

"My arms. Your weight is pulling my arms back. I can't do anything," said Harry.

"Where do you want me to grab then?" asked Draco, completely annoyed that they were stuck and wasting time.

"I don't care, somewhere else. My waist, that'd be best," said Harry. Draco groaned. "Let's not make it a gay sexual feeling!" He snapped at Draco. There was a scream. They both looked up. "Just grab my waist!"

"Fine!" said Draco. He let go of Harry's shoulders with one hand and grabbed Harry's waist. Then with his other hand.

Harry felt around for something that would make the door open. The thing was, was that he didn't exactly know what he was looking for. Draco moved to get in a better position. Harry was pulled back. He grabbed the candle. "Draco!" The door flipped over, so that they landed on theirs heads on the other side. "Well, that went well."

"Whatever," said Draco.

"Where are we?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. It's too dark to see anything," said Draco. "Lumos."

"Um Draco," said Harry.

"What is it now?" Draco asked without looking at him. He took a step forward.

"Do not move another step," said Harry.

Draco turned around. "Why?"

Harry stood next to Draco and moved his hand in front of him. An invisible wall turned blue near Harry's touch. "Protective Spell. Touch it and you will get shocked. You might even die."

"Um Harry?" asked Draco.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Look," said Draco. He pointed to what was outside of the magical barrier.

Harry looked to where Draco was pointing. There were three dementors floating around. They looked like they were guarding the way out.

"You're an Auror, what do we do?" asked Draco. "Do you know how to break the barrier? How did you know there was a barrier in the first place?"

"Look at your wand light. The light stops at the barrier," said Harry. "There's a countercurse, but I don't know if it would work."

"Why not?" asked Draco.

"You need the same wand," said Harry.

"Well, try it anyway. I mean, if Voldemort made this barriers, and your wands are brothers, it might work," sad Draco.

"Maybe," said Harry. "Sai has."

Draco lifted his wand, but he didn't need to. The room became cold. The dementors where coming nearer.

"Expecto Patronum!" shouted Harry. He pointed his wand at the nearest dementor. A silver stag came from his wand and charged at the dementor. It hit the dementor and the dementor flew out the window. "Over there!" Harry urged the stag to charge at the nearest dementor and then to the last dementor. They both flew out the window. "Thanks Prongs." whispered Harry; it vanished,

"Where'd you learn to do that from anyway?" asked Draco as they headed for the door.

"Professor Lupin," said Harry.

"Oh," said Draco.

Draco opened the door. They walked into a bright yellowish color room. Sitting in front of the door on the other side was a sphinx. They walked up to it.

"You're near your way up. The quickest way is past me," the sphinx said in a deep hoarse female voice.

"So move!" said Draco.

"No," she got up and started to pace. "Not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess... I let you pass. Answer wrongly... I attack. Remain silent... I will let you walk away unscathed."

"This is Hermione's thing," Draco whispered to Harry.

"I know," whispered Harry. "Let's have the riddle then."

"First think of a person who lived in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tell naught lies.

Next, tell me what always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of end?

And finally give me the sound often heard

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now, string them together, and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

Draco started to pace behind Harry. He was muttering to himself.

Harry racked his brain on what it could be. "Hang on! I know this! It's a spider! I heard the same one a couple years ago!"

The sphinx nodded and moved out of the way. Draco opened the door and muttered "lumos" because it was dark. They carefully went up the stairs, tightly gripping the railing.

A/N: Well, there it is! I hope you enjoy it! I can't wait until the next chapter, its going to start up when they get to the top or the stairs so no confusion i hope ... o.0 lol. heheheheh


	10. Voldemort

Draco and Harry came to the top of the stairs. Above them, was a trap door; they listened for any sound of movement or voices. Harry's scar hurt more than ever now that he was near Voldemort.

"Now, I wonder what's taking Potter so long," they heard Voldemort say.

"Get off me!" they heard Hermione yell.

Harry and Draco pushed open the trapdoor and climbed into the room.

"Ah, Harry Potter, so we meet one last time before you die," said Voldemort.

"Why did you take the Bolyjuice Potion?" asked Harry.

"Because if I was killed by a child, my servants would think I'm weak. So, I decided to wait until you were older. Also, I knew that if you thought I was dead, you would not become better with the sword. I, however, have been training everyday since then," Voldemort smirked and unsheathed Salazar Slytherin's sword. "I am more skilled than you are."

Harry gulped. It was true, he had thought that he had killed Voldemort, so didn't bother using Godric Gryffindor's sword again.

Draco saw Hermione when he came up. He went over to her and untied the ropes that bonded her to the chair.

"Be that as it may, I will not give up! You took everything away from me! One of your death-eaters killed Sirius! If I die, you will die with me! I will kill you!" growled Harry.

"You will, will you?" laughed Voldemrot. "We'll just see about that. This time, Dumbledore won't be here to save you."

"Dumbledore will always be here. As long as there are still people loyal to him, he will be here," said Harry.

"Oh, how very touching, but he's not here to help you physically," said Voldemort.

"But, he'll help me mentally," said Harry.

Voldemort hissed and charged at him, unsheathing his sword a foot from him. The sword cut Harry's chest and he flew back.

'He's fast,' thought Harry when he hit the wall. He looked down at his chest; the cut wasn't that deep.

Harry attacked, but everytime he did, he was blocked. Harry rarely blocked Voldemort's attacks. Voldemort was too good... By half an hour, Harry could barely stand. He was very beat up.

"Harry Potter, I will change our prophecy! I will kill off muggles and mudbloods!" laughed Voldemort.

"What do you think you are?" gasped Harry. "Your father was a muggle! I'm more wizard that you are!"

Voldemort glared at him. "You will die now Harry Potter." He hissed. Voldemort charged at Harry, sword straight out in front of him. The sword made contact just below Harry's chest.

"Harry!" Harry heard Hermione scream.

A/N: Well, there's chapter 10! I hope you like it! I know you just loved stopping at a very good part. .


	11. You Didn't Win Either

Harry looked up at Voldemort and smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Voldemort demanded.

"Because you didn't win either," whispered Harry. He shoved his sword into his chest. Voldemort looked down and backed away, taking both swords with him. Harry fell to the floor. "I told you I would kill you."

Hermione got up and ran over to Harry and fell to her knees. "Harry," tears started to stream down her face, "please don't leave me or Ron. You're our best friend. You can't leave this world yet. We need you Harry, hold on."

Harry smiled. "You have Draco. He loves you Hermione. And Ron, well, he'll find someone. Me? I have done more than any other wizard has my age. I think my time here is done. I've done what I was meant to do here on earth."

Hermione shook her head. "There's so much more. You'll meet someone, have a family, and grow old."

Harry smiled again. "No, I've done what I needed. I need to go on."

"No! Harry! You can't leave us!" cried Hermione. Harry closed his beautiful emerald green eyes. "Draco! Go get someone! Hurry!"

Draco flung open the door, The stairs were back to normal, and he went down them two at a time. He ran back the way they came and into the kitchen. Death-eaters and some of the Order lay everywhere. He ran into the living room. "Lupin! Moody! Ron!" They all looked up. "It's Harry. He's hurt. Badly. He might die!" They all shot up and followed Draco up into the attic.

After Draco left, Hermione muttered a spell; bandages wrapped themselves around Harry. He was still breathing, but it was slow, short, and it seemed like he had trouble too. She moved his damp hair, (because he was sweating), out of his face. Hermione sat there, waiting for Draco to come back with help. Two minutes later, Draco came back wit Lupin, Moody, and Ron. Lupin conjured a stretcher and magically lifted Harry on it.

"Since wizards can't apparate when badly injured, we'll have to take Floo Powder," said Moody. "Ron, you'll go with him." Ron nodded. They all hurriedly went to the living room. Hermione and Ron held Harry's hands as he lay on the stretcher.

Ron let Harry put all his weight on him. They squeezed into the fireplace and Ron said "St. Mungos." Hermione came right after him.

When Hermione came through, they carried Harry to the Welcome Witch.

"Um... where do we go for a huge sword gash?" asked Ron.

"Where did he get a sword gash from?" asked the witch.

"Voldemort. Long story," said Hermione.

"A Voldemort related injury... A couple of those came in last week, so we added a sixth floor," said the witch. By that time, everyone arrived. It took forever to get to the sixth floor and Harry wasn't getting any better. There was a time when he wasn't breathing at all. Hermione muttered a spell and gave him some of her energy.

A/N: OMG! I hope you like this chapter! I love it! It's so sad, but its so good! Chapter 12 coming right up!


	12. I Won't Let You Go

They finally came to the sixth floor. They looked along the corridor; one Healer was walking away from them.

"Excuse me!" called Hermione. The Healer turned around and noticed Harry Potter and his bloody bandages.

"Tell me what happened," said the Healer. He brought them into an empty room.

"Him and Voldemort were dueling," started Hermione.

"A wand didn't do this," said the Healer after he took off the bandages.

"It was with a sword," said Ron.

"I see," said the Healer. "Go on."

"Well, Voldemort was much stronger and Harry was losing. Voldemort charged and stabbed Harry," said Hermione.

The Healer looked up at them, completely horrified. "Does this mean Voldemort won?"

"No, Harry stabbed him in the chest," said Hermione.

"Great! So, he's gone. For good?" asked the Healer.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Since this wasn't caused by a spell, it might be harder," said the Healer. He pointed his wand at the cut and muttered a spell. The cut started to heal, but failed. "Wasn't expecting it to heal on the first try." He muttered the spell again. The same thing happened. "If it doesn't work this time, he's resisting the spell." He once again muttered the spell; the cut once again didn't heal. The Healer looked up at Hermione, Ron, Draco, Lupin, and Moody and shook his head. His face was solemn. "He's resisting the spell. He won't let me heal it. I reckon he has five minutes."

"Keep on trying. I'm going to talk to him," said Hermione. "Harry, listen to me. You can't leave us!" The Healer muttered the spell again. Nothing. "Harry Potter! You can't leave!" Nothing. "Your parents would want you to live!" Nothing. "Harry! Sirius would want you to live until you were old! Harry you can't leave us!" Nothing.

"Two more times and we have to let him go," said the Healer.

"Harry! Please! Let him heal you!" Nothing. "Harry! I won't let you go!" cried Hermione. The Healer muttered the spell one last time. The cut healed, but the Healer didn't look happy.

"The cut only healed because we were too late. I'm sorry," said the Healer.

Hermione turned around and hugged Draco and cried onto his chest. Ron sat on a chair with his head in his hands. Tonks, who had recently came in, was crying on Lupin's shoulder, who was crying silently. Moody had a tear here and there.

A/N: I'm sorry! I had too!... :(


	13. Miracles Really Do Happen

Hermione let go of Draco and stood next to Harry. Ron walked over and stood on the other side. The Healer ushered everyone else out of the room. Hermione and Ron grabbed hold of Harry's hands. They stood there for what seemed like forever.

Ron looked up at Hermione, who looked back. "He will live on Hermione. He will always be with us. Forever" Ron stopped talking and looked down at Harry then back up at Hermione. "Did you feel that? He just squeezed my hand!" Hermione nodded.

"Ron's right. I will always be with you two," whispered Harry. He opened his beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Oh my God! Harry!" said Hermione. "Everyone thought you were...dead."

"I thought I was too," whispered Harry. "But, I realized that everyone would really miss me if I was really gone."

"Why were you resisting the spell?" asked Ron.

"Because I thought I did what I was meant to do here on earth," whispered Harry. "But, I was wrong. I still have more to do?"

"What do you think that is Harry?" said Hermione. She smiled.

"I still have to be the best friend that I am. I still have you two," whispered Harry. They all smiled. "I'm so glad I spotted you that day in Diagon Alley. I don't think I'd be here right now if it wasn't for you two."

"I'm glad we did too," said Ron.

"Me too," said Hermione.

Draco opened the door. "Hermione" His jaw dropped. Harry looked at him. "Harry!" Everyone outside came in, including the Healer.

"Wow, you are very lucky Mr. Potter," said the Healer.

"I am. I'm very lucky to have the friends that I have," whispered Harry.

The Healer smiled. "Yes, well, you're going to stay here for 24 hours to see how you are. You're also lucky that the sword didn't damage anything."

"It seems, miracles really do happen," said Draco. "It's a miracle that you three got back together and it's a miracle that Harry lived."

"Let's promise that we never go our separate ways ever again," whispered Harry.

"I promise," said Ron and Hermione.

A/N: Well, there you go, the 13th chapter. I'm almost done, so yeah! I hope you enjoyed the surprise i put in here . one more chapter to go


	14. The Daily Prophet

A week later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco sat in the Three Broomsticks. Harry remained quiet, but smiled, while Hermione, Ron and Draco laughed. He was so lucky to be around these people. He was so lucky to be here today. His emerald green eyes moved from Ron, Hermione, and Draco.

"Is something wrong Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts. "Everything's fine. Just happy to be here is all."

Hermione looked at Harry's emerald green eyes. "You know Harry, when you closed your eyes at the Riddle house, I thought I lost you. Then you opened them at St. Mungo's... I was so happy... so relieved you came back to us." Harry smiled.

An owl landed in the middle of their table. Hermione took off the Daily Prophet and put a Knut in the pouch. "Hey Harry, your interview is on the front page." She laid it flat on the table.

Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived... Again

Last night Harry Potter sat down with us for a little interview. He told us all about how Voldemort came back and what happened the night they dueled...

"I'm so glad this Voldemort business is done and over with," said Ron.

"Oh, it's long from over," said Draco.

"There's still death-eaters running lose all over the country," said Harry.

"At least they're not as strong as Voldemort," said Hermione. They all nodded in agreement.

"Only time will tell us," said Ron.

"Speaking of time, me and Draco need to go to Auror training," said Harry. Ron and Hermione looked at Draco.

"It was the day before Voldemort attacked when I signed up," said Draco, shrugging.

Hermione got up to hug them bye. "I'm so glad we're friends," she whispered in Harry's ear. Harry hugged her a little tighter. She hugged and kissed Draco goodbye.

A/N: Well, heres the final chapter! I hope you all like it .


End file.
